


Every inch of you

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Night time is play time
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Hackle Lemonade Challenge





	Every inch of you

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hackle Lemonade Challenge 2021. Prompt: Kink

Ada loved it when Hecate lightly raked her nails down her back. It was something she'd discovered quite by accident a long time ago. Hecate found herself particularly adept at gauging the pressure, making sure never to leave a mark. The result was always incredibly satisfying, Hecate could predict the arch of the back and the involuntary gasp, the delicious hardening of the nipples. Guaranteed. While many people over the years could make it happen, it was a secret delight to know that nobody did it better than her.

Ada tilted her head to smile at Hecate. Radiant in her indolence, she never looked more beautiful, thought Hecate. No matter how hard and fast they played it, Ada found herself effortlessly at ease after climax. Hecate wished she could be like that. She usually needed some help in winding down afterwards, of which Ada was glad to be of service.

Ada rolled over with a sigh and Hecate wasted no time in pulling the other woman's legs up and over her hips. Ada propped herself up on her elbows and sighed as a steady hand tugged on her hair ever so gently. Hecate felt a thrill at testing out the feeling over being in control tonight. Ada's toes twitched in anticipation.

Hecate felt her heart race at the thought of feeling Ada snug around her fingers once more. To capture every shiver and shudder that pulsed through her fingertips. Sometimes her hands itched to slide up Ada's skirt at the most inappropriate moments. Ada smiled mischievously when she saw the other woman flex her fingers and tap them on the table. If it wasn't tapping in irritation, it signalled something a bit more carnal.

Ada's last coherent thought was that Hecate was a quick learner. Not that it should surprise her. Hecate had always been a most diligent student. She'd taken some time to warm up, but Ada had been patient and gradually, Hecate had discovered more about herself than she'd ever thought possible and, in the process, had learned gained exclusive knowledge as to what made Ada tick. And she had been most eager to learn.

Sensing that thought, Hecate smiled crookedly, caressing her clit with her thumb, all the while plunging those long strong fingers straight to the sweet spot, rejoicing in the responding call, that delicious drawn-out groan.

After all, Hecate had learned from the best.


End file.
